


Only One Thing Matters

by thepurplesky



Series: Tsukiyama Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2 of Tsukiyama Week, M/M, TsukiYama Week, Tsukiyama - Freeform, TsukiyamaWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurplesky/pseuds/thepurplesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama Week: Day 2 - Family Relationships</p><p>Basically Akiteru visits for the weekend and finds a very suspicious Kei and Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Thing Matters

**Author's Note:**

> this consists of mostly dialog so sorry for that, since the theme of this kind of revolves around people /saying things/ thats why theres so much dialog
> 
> also: i used tsukishimas first name through basically all of this to differentiate Akiteru and Kei so yes, if you dont know, Tsukishimas first name is Kei, i just didnt want that to confuse anyone

It was a Friday night and Akiteru was excited to be home. Staying away from his family at university was nice, but he still got homesick at times. His mom had told him that Kei’s friend, Yamaguchi, was sleeping over for the weekend because they had a big test on Monday they had to study for. The Tsukishima family was already very familiar with Yamaguchi and loved having him over very much; he was a nice kid and really the only kid Kei was friends with.

They finished eating dinner and Akiteru was helping his dad clean up the dishes when he remembered that he should remind Kei to not worry about mowing the lawn tomorrow because Akiteru would take care of it in the morning. He finished up and headed up the house stairs to the second floor where Kei’s room was. Akiteru opened the door, words already on the tip of his tongue but he didn’t actually say what he had planned to because there was a sudden movement in the room. All in the matter of a second Akiteru saw Kei basically jump to the other side of the bed, away from Yamaguchi, and Yamaguchi picked up a Nintendo DS from beside him and they both put their attention intently on the game that was currently paused.

Kei looked up as casually as he could and asked, “Hey, what’s up?” Akiteru didn’t respond right away, still processing their suspicious movements and the bright red blush Yamaguchi had across his whole face.

“I, um, just wanted to remind you that I’ll mow the lawn for you tomorrow, so don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” Kei looked back at the game Yamaguchi was currently pretending to play.

“…Right, uh goodnight then.”

“Bye.”

Akiteru slowly closed the door still very confused at the strange event that had just played out in front of him. He concluded to just not think about it too much and continued down the hallway towards their guest room (his old room) and decided he would just ask Kei about it tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Akiteru is downstairs standing at the kitchen counter eating cereal while Kei is sitting on the opposite side of him reading a magazine. Yamaguchi was upstairs taking a shower for the day because he’d be staying with them for the rest of the weekend. Akiteru figures this is a perfect time to get the details of what had been going on last night out of his little brother.

“Hey, Kei, when I went into your room last night, what were you and Yamaguchi doing? You both jumped and were acting really suspicious and then Yamaguchi went bright red and pretended to play a game that was paused. I understand if you guys were doing something that could get you in trouble, but I’m your older bro, you can trust telling me.” Akiteru tried asking him in the most casual way he could to see if maybe that would make Kei more willing to tell him.

“Huh? We weren’t doing anything; I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Akiteru would try reading Kei’s face to see if he was lying but Kei had his face behind the magazine, still reading it. If anything, it seemed like Kei’s face was hidden even more than before.

“Come on, it was really obvious. Maybe if I was only basing this off of your reaction I wouldn’t be suspicious but Yamaguchi isn’t exactly the best at hiding his emotions. If you’re not gonna tell me then I’ll just get mom to get it out of you and you know she’ll succeed in doing that. You won’t get in trouble if you just tell me.”

“..You wouldn’t.” Kei gave his brother a nasty glare trying to intimidate him to back off.

“Oh, but you know I would.” Apparently it didn’t seem to work. Akiteru was practically immune to Kei’s nasty looks by now. Kei sighed and hid even further into his magazine, if that was even possible. At first he mumbled something that Akiteru couldn’t quite make out.

“Huh?” He said, trying to encourage his brother to just spit it out already. Kei sighs in defeat and straightens up, coming out of hiding from behind his magazine.

“We were kissing, okay? “ He shrugged and hid back behind his magazine again, attempting to appear as if it was the most natural and ordinary thing ever. Akiteru looked at him in utter surprise.

“Huh?” He couldn’t quite grasp what he had just heard. Maybe he was processing the words wrong, maybe Kei said something else.

“…Never mind.” Kei said in a frustrated tone as he put down the magazine and started walking off to his room.

“Whoa, wait.” Akiteru grabbed him by the arm and kept him in place, Kei didn’t turn to face his brother but he also didn’t seem to fight it. Akiteru paused for a second still fully processing what Kei had said.

“So, are you guys, like, dating then?”

“…yeah.” Kei kept his head down and out of sight, feeling ashamed because he had, once again, disappointed his brother.

“Oh, okay... Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You had your first kiss and everything! That’s something you tell your older brother!!” Akiteru playfully hit Kei on the back on the head.

“Wait, what?” Kei was utterly confused by his brothers’ reaction and sudden change in mood. He quickly turned around to look at Akiteru with a questioning expression.

“I’m supposed to know about this stuff! I understand not telling mom because she can be a bit much sometimes but come on, I'm your brother!” There was a glimpse of something that flashed in Kei’s eyes before they went back to their normal emotionless state.

“Oh, okay then.” Kei walked away and to his room to try and understand what had just happened. ‘What was that? Why wasn’t Akiteru mad? Was he going to tell his parents on him?’ At that moment Yamaguchi walked back into Kei’s room.

“Hey Tsukki!”

“Hi Yamaguchi.” Right then, while looking at Yamaguchi, Kei realized that he didn’t really care. He didn’t care if his parents found out, he didn’t care that Akiteru knew. It all didn’t really matter because here was Yamaguchi, the boy he liked a lot (maybe even loved?) and no matter what anybody else thought, he had Yamaguchi to hold and kiss and talk to for hours. To Kei, that’s all that mattered.

“Tsukki, why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?”

“Oh, it’s nothing; you just look cute with wet hair.” Kei gave Yamaguchi a small smile and kissed him on the cheek. Yamaguchi was still confused as to why Kei was acting so strange but he didn’t really mind because he liked this side of Kei. Granted, he liked all sides of Kei, but this one in particular, because he looked so happy and calm. Yamaguchi really liked knowing that his boyfriend was happy.


End file.
